Fears
by SpiritGaurdian108
Summary: Humans beings are ruled by fear, however we try to deny it. We are ruled by fear of pain, fear of being solitude, and - the biggest fear of all - fear of the unknown. So what happens when your worst fear becomes known to not only you, but a roomful of Snakes and Lions!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. So I, like many others, have stumbled across the infamous "Nico-Goes-To-Hogwarts-And -Solves-All-The-Wizard's-Problems" stories. However these stories got me thinking, if Nico did go to Hogwarts what would happen. A couple scenarios went through my mind but one was extremely profound. This one was about-

Nico: Spirit! Don't tell them the story before we're even done with the A.N.!

Me: Oh yeah, right… Oh one more thing I don't own either Harry or Percy (I knew I should have bid higher!).

ico Di'Angelo was not a happy camper. In fact he wasn't even a camper anymore. He was a student. His father had sent him to some school for wizards or "wand-waving pains in the butt" as he called them. Apparently one of these lunatics had found away to cheat Death. And the gods know that Father doesn't like to be cheated. After being blessed by Hecate he was shipped of to Scotland before you could say "half-blood hill". His Father said that a soul-fragment had made its way to the underworld from here last year and he sent me to see if he could find out where the rest of the soul was. So like he said, not a happy camper.

"Alright class, line up!" came a shout from the front of the classroom, stirring him from his thoughts. "Today is going to be a practical, so textbooks away."

He had figured out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf almost immediately after getting here. And with a name like Remus Lupin could he really be anything else?"Then again, maybe it's normal fora person who turns into man-eating beast once a month to teach children." he thought, somehow he didn't doubt stranger things had happened with these maniacs.

Still he was a little wary, since coming here he had been attacked by; a pack of Acromantulas, three vampires, a particularly annoying centaur spouting something about Mars be bright (debatable); about half the merpeople in the lake; and a Griffin. So far the only good thing that had come from this situation was that he had discovered the godsend that was the Dementors! Apparently these delightfully nasty little buggers (he really needed to get out of here) were part of his Father's domain and therefore were indebted to him. In others words they had to do whatever he said! Oh, the possibilities.

"Now does anyone know what a boggart is? How about you Mr. Di'Angelo?", asked Professor Lupin, completely disregarding the Granger girl right next to him who's hand was raised and looked like as if she was a bit constipated.

" A boggart is a creature who takes the shape of someone's worst fear, because of this no opne knows what their true form is. They like to live in places such as the undersides of beds, the insides of closets, or behinds drapes with windows left easiest way that they can be defeated is with laughter." He said automatically. He had practically memorized the list of monsters he had made from the library to look out for. These guys were only #23 on the list. "I mean really, laughter?"

"Excellent answer, 10 points to Gryffindor!" said Lupin grinning, "Now, since you seem to be fairly knowledgeable about the subject why don't you go first for a demonstration?" he motioned to the largish bureau behind him.

"Sure," Nico said while shrugging, "might as well see what I'm afraid of." He got up from his seat and walked up to the front of the class and stopped 10 feet from the bureau.

"Now Mr. Di'Angelo, the spell is Ridikulus. Got that." asked the scruffy looking werewolf.

He didn't say anything, just nodded while staring intently at the piece of furniture in front of him. He was in battle mode right now.

"I will realease it on the count of three. One…two… THREE! ALOHAMORA!" Lupin shouted, unlocking the bureau and quickly stepping out of the way of the battle he sensed was coming.

Out of the bureau stepped-

"B-Bianca?"

**A.N. Alright that's the first bit. I will post again when I have 3 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Yay! Update! Also thank you to Julie, WhisperOfTHeHEart925, Tomboy15103, and Reading nerd for reviewing and TheGoldenTrio09 for beting my little story her. 8P**

"B-bianca?"Asked Nico, faltering because standing in front of him was his dead sister, looking exactly like she did the day she left on the quest with Percy.

"Nico, why didn't you save me Nico?"asked the Boggart-Bianca.

"I-I didn't know! What could I have done?" he said, almost pleading. He knew that this _thing _wasn't his sister, but he just couldn't bring himself to raise his wand against his own sister.

"You could have died Nico! You could have died so I could have lived!" Boggart-Bianca shouted at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" said Nico beginning to break down.

"Nico snap out of it! That thing is a boggart, it's not real!" came a shout from Nico's left.

"W-what?" asked Nico a bit distractedly.

"It's not real Nico," cam the shout again, except this time he recognized it as Professor Lupin, "use the spell!"

"Right…_Riddikulus!_" he said trying to put enough juice in the spell to work. Unfortunately, even with the blessing of the Goddess of Magic her self he was still a below average wizard. Instead of defeating the Boggart all it did was force it to change.

This time it shot up a few inches and the hair seemed to be growing backwards. Nico knew exactly who this new boggart fear was.

"Perce."

"Hello Nico," said Boggart-Percy with a malicious sneer that had thankfully never graced the face of the real Percy. "Had a fun time hanging with the dead people lately?"

"Your sisters' right, you know. I mean what kind of brother can't even save his own sister?" he said with a haughty laugh. "You know I regret the day we ever met, Di'Angelo."

But I thought-" Nico tried to interject but was cut off.

"Thought what?" said Boggart-Percy mockingly, "That we where friends? _Family? _Who would want to be family with a stupid little runt like you?"

"_Ri-riddikulus_."Nico faltered.

Again the boggart changed it grew taller… and taller… and taller, until he was fifteen feet high and almost touching the ceiling.

"_**YOU HAVE FAILED ME NICO!"**_ shouted Boggart-Hades reaching down trying to grab the demigod.

Nico finally started regaining his composure. Violence, this was something he could handle. Grabbing his wand he twisted the handle and watched as it quickly morphed into a sword, silently thanking the Hephaestus cabin.

Running up to the semi-giant he slashed at his Achilles tendon bring him down and tying him up with a couple quick "_Incarcerous'_s". The cool thing about his sword was that he could still cast spells with it in sword form.

The Boggart-Hades was quickly going through the ropes and getting back up so Nico thought he had better get this done with quickly.

Running across his chest, he was about to slash at his throat when he was grabbed from behind by the false god. Boggart-Hades got to his feet and slammed the stunned demigod into the wall, sending shockwaves through the room.

"_**YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME NICO DI'ANGELO! YOU WILL LEARN TO OBEY YOUR FATHER!"**_shouted the boggart while repeatedly shoving him into the wall.

Nico looked the boggart in the eye and said, "You are not my father and I am not afraid of you." and slashed the inside of his hand. While it was distracted he leaped to the floor and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"_Spirits of the dead and gone, come and protect your Prince!" _he shouted in Latin and twisted the hilt of his sword. Out of the hole in the ground shot spider web cracks and formed a chasm in between him and Boggart-Hades. Out of this chasm came green flames and the hands of the dead reached out of the hole and grabbed the god they pulled him down until he was slowly sliding into the hole. As first his leg then his chest then finally his head disappeared he was screaming the whole way down.

**A.N Review if you want another chapter or if you just want it to be left here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Update time, update time, everybody loves UPDATE TIME! **

After picking his battered and bleeding body up off the floor, Nico noticed finally noticed the shocked and more than a little scared expressions of the students that were only outdone by the teacher's expression.

"Mr. Di'Angelo… how did you-" was all that Remus managed to get out before Nico ran out of the room.

Nico was furious with himself for losing control of his emotions like that, he had honestly forgotten that he was surrounded by wizards and not the demigods who if not comfortable with, where at least used to his abilities. Here in the wizarding realm the second word of this incident got out he would be labeled the next Dark Lord, and hunted down like an animal. As Nico stormed into his dormitory he called out to the Bloody Baron.

"Baron I have a message for you to give to my father, tell him that my cover has been blown and that we will have to continue searching for the remaining soul fragments on our own. For now I will be blowing off some steam at camp." He said when the ghost of Slytherin House drifted into his room.

"Yes my Prince" came a soft whisper as the ghost slowly faded away. Nico swiftly packed everything he wanted and shrunk it down to put in his back pack. Nico took one last glance around his dorm and shadow travelled out of Hogwarts, Great Britain, and the entire western hemisphere.

"So Nico, what's up?" asked Percy as he deftly parried son of Hades' thrust and launched his own attack.

"Nothings up" Nico said, jumping out of the way of the slash at his chest and quickly used the flat of his sword to whack Percy in the leg, putting him off balance.

"Oh come on Nico, you know you can't lie for shit. Also the fact that I found you ripping the poor training dummies to shreds at 7 in the morning after going away on some secret mission for two weeks makes me more than a little suspicious." He said grinning not at all fazed by the death glare he was getting.

"Look Perce it's just-I just needed to get something out of my system okay?" he said momentarily stopping the sparring session. "I was just reminded of why I don't talk about my family that much."

"Well you wanna talk about it now?" asked Percy looking a little concerned.

"I don't know… maybe?" said Nico quietly.

Percy walked over to the bench on the outskirt of the arena they had been sparring in. "Come on, talk to Cousin Percy." He said, motioning Nico to come sit too.

"Alright, yesterday I faced a monster that shows you your worst fear," he said taking a seat next Percy, "and well… Percy I saw Bianca! But it wasn't really Bianca, it was like some sick twisted version of her. She said- she said that I should have done something, that I should have been the one who d-" he couldn't even get the word out.

Percy suddenly turned serious and his smile faded. "Nico listen to me. That thing wasn't Bianca, Bianca never would have said that. There was _nothing _you could have done. You were half way across the country for the Gods sake!"

"I- I guess I know that, but then it turned into…" he started but then trailed off looking at Percy in a way that reminded him of how truly young the raven haired boy was.

"Nico what did it turn into?" Percy asked looking at him.

"…It turned into you…" he said cringing like he expected Percy to start yelling.

"What did I say Nico?" Percy asked without hint of anger.

"You said that we could never be family… and that you regretted the day you ever met me…" Nico said in a whisper, not daring to look into the older boy's eyes.

"And that's where it went wrong Nico. You _are_ my family, and whenever I think of the day I met you the only thing that I regret is that I didn't meet you sooner." Percy said completely seriously.

"Really?" Nico asked looking up.

"Really," Percy said, then grinning, "after all who else would I be able to beat down in training if not for you?"

"Percy!" cried Nico, punching him in the arm.

"Now come on squirt, time to go make a mockery of ourselves in archery." laughed the green eyed teen, getting up.

Nico laughed to, after all he had a _family _again… even if it was just Percy.

**A.N. Sorry that this took forever, I think I just got a little bored with this story and when that happens it takes me longer to write something. Thank you for all the people who reviewed/followed/favorited this story. You people rock!**


End file.
